The Song Within
by SweetG
Summary: -LJ challenge, SLASH, Drarry- Ten rather random drabbles about the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. "Dancing. Lights. Bodies moving, and rocking, and writhing. Smiles, drunken kisses."


**AN:** Yes, even I am doing those little LJ challenges. Oh, and Eugy, this is for you. Just because I still haven't found the inspiration to start your request :P

Okay, these are ten random drabbles based on ten random songs that my Winamp selected on shuffle mode. The one I like the most is "What is Love", but I hope you like them all :D

_**:::...:::**_

**All Dressed in Love- Jennifer Hudson**

There was nothing he loved more than a naked Harry in the mornings.

He loved the way his tanned skin would look delicious and wet. It just made him want to lick that little trail of sweat drops that kept going down his chest, and his navel, and further down.

He looked gorgeus. And sunny, and his.

**Mizérable****- Gackt**

Harry had seen a picture of Draco playing the violin when he was no older than nine or ten. He had smiled then, seeing the little boy holding and playing the wooden instrument with a kind of clumsy passion that was adorable. There was something absolutely gorgeous about him in that picture that he couldn't pinpoint.

And then, suddenly, he knew what it was that made him _specially gorgeous_ there. The smile. The sweet, innocent, joyful smile that little Draco wore there. He was... more than happy. Aglow beyond words.

He once asked the blond why he had stopped playing. The lingering question, however, was: "Why did you stop smiling like that?"

**You Give Love a Bad Name- Bon Jovi**

It all suddenly turned dark. The lingering caresses stopped being sweet; the shinning smiles turned dry. The eyes that once had shown something _so very similar _to love, were now cold and distant.

Their lovemaking had turned into something no better than fucking.

And they couldn't turn back.

**What is Love- Haddaway**

Dancing. Lights. Bodies moving, and rocking, and writhing. Smiles, drunken kisses.

Draco's arms around his neck, the soft silvery eyes locked with his green ones. The noise all around them. The atmosphere. The people.

He put his arms around the blond's waist, and gave him a smile that was meant to tell him how much he _lovedhimlovedhimlovedhim_.

Music and flashing lights. And Draco within the safe realm of his embrace.

And then, Draco's lips in his.

**White Flag- Dido**

Three years. Three years had gone by. And he was surprisingly alive. Barely, but still.

Three years. And it still hurt every single day. He woke up every single morning with a dull ache he had come to recognize as a broken heart.

Three years. Three years with him gone. Three years without him.

**Domino Dancing- Westend Girls**

Harry Potter once heard the song and it reminded him a little too much of Draco Malfoy.

He watched them all fall down under his spell of luxurious dressing, gorgeous body, and amazing face. It was truly a "domino dance".

He watched them dance around him, and then fall. Because he always rejected them, with an obnoxious slytherin smile.

**Labels of Love- Fergie**

Hideous. Heinous. Horrendous. Those were all the adjectives Draco could think for Harry's clothes.

That's why they were currently visiting the reknown shop of "Abercrombie & Fitch", walking in between almost-naked, or barely clothed, hot males.

Ah, heaven. If only they could stop _flirting with his damn boyfriend._

They just made him want to clasp the bespectacled man's hand and take him away. And never again bring the subject of his clothes.

There were, after all, worst things in life that Harry's oversized shirts.

**Domino Dancing- Petshop Boys**

Draco liked the song. It reminded him strongly of Harry. Of him and Harry.

Of the way he was constantly dancing around the boy, waiting for the day he'd finally lend him a little of his attention.

But that day seemed just too far away in time and space.

_And now a storm is breaking, within my heart.__.._

**Missing- Everything But The Girl**

Sometimes sleeping is the only relief. His dreams' kingdom is the only place in the which Draco still loves him. In his dreams, the blond misses Harry as much as Harry misses him. And comes back.

Sometimes sorrow is bigger after those dreams. Because nothing is worst than waking up to the reality of his cold lonely bed, of living without him. Of being, once again, unloved. Nothing hurts more than only having a few hours a night of Draco, of his kisses, and his smirks, and his perpetual arrogance.

Sometimes Harry heard Hermione's woried advices and dated someone. Those affaires always ended quite quickly. Because no one could compete with Draco, in Harry's mind. They were all too nice, too plain, too boring.

Sometimes Harry had some really weird ideas, like going to sleep forever.

Sometimes he wondered if it would be better.

**Personal Jesus****& Strange Love- Depeche Mode**

Draco wasn't an overally faithful or religious guy. He didn't really care if there was a God above.

He did believe, however, that if there was one, He/She/It was just a sadistic fucker.

He wouldn't have gotten a four hours detention with his oh-so-very-unrequited crush, if not.

_He growled. His head was killing him, and worst of, Potter was still giving him that self-righteous little look_.

"_What, Potter? You are so heroic that you don't even have headaches?"_ _He barked_.

_And then, out of the blue, the bespectacled idiot smiled at him. Without a trace of malice._

_Was his mind playing tricks__ with him?_

"_What? What's so funny?"_

_Then Potter did the unimaginable and kissed his forehead._

OhgoodGod.

_**:::...:::**_


End file.
